


Awakening Desires

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley gets a little Riker action in the gym. And yes, it's as utterly depraved as it sounds. ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I admit nothing. Technically this was written by Fred, Lover of Wesley's Ass. Who Fred really was will remain a mystery forever. The fact that I *happen* to be posting it under my handle means nothing.
> 
> N-O-T-H-I-N-G!
> 
> I plead the fifth.

Awakening Desires 

By Fred, Lover of Wesley's Ass

 

They played hoverball every week at the exact same time and every   
week Wesley held his tongue when Riker made teasing comments about his   
age and inexperience.He contained his frustration as Riker would point   
out all the young female crew members while at the same time making digs   
at how all the girls at Starfleet Academy must be practically throwing   
themselves at his feet. Hah--not hardly, but Wes didn't mind. Girls held   
no interest for him...Will did. Every week he swore to himself he was   
going to admit his feelings, but every week he'd chicken out.

Today was different though. A young visiting officer had sidled up   
to Riker and flipped her long mane of bleach blonde hair flirtatiously   
as she gave Wes a dismissive glance, "Who's your friend Will?" she'd   
asked in a tone that implied she didn't really give a damn either way.

"Oh, this guy?" He razzed him a bit as he continued to award the   
little trollop with a cheery grin that was all teeth and no substance,   
"Don't you recognize him, Fiona? This is THE Wes Crusher, wunderkind of   
the Starfleet graduating class and our acting ensign at large--shake the   
lady's hand kiddo."

Wes clenched his teeth in barely suppressed anger as the woman   
slipped a limp and cold hand into his own, reeking of too much expensive   
cologne and again dismissing him as a non-threat with heavily made up   
eyes, "Oh--*that* Wes Crusher. Of course," she tittered, "Meet you later   
for drinks, big shooter?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he drawled admiring the swing of   
her hips as she walked away.

Wesley glared at her then back at Riker, "Big shooter?" he asked   
disgustedly.

"Heh heh, it's a hard job kid, but somebody's got to do it." he   
chuckled as he led him toward the gym.

He was sick of it all--the snide digs, the references to his   
academic excellence which seemed derogatory, and he was especially sick   
of being referred to as the 'kid'. He knew that most of the personnel   
onboard resented and even disliked him because of his sometimes   
overeager need to absorb information and experience. He'd taken it in   
stride for the most part, ignoring those he felt were merely jealous of   
him even though that may seem a bit conceited to do so. No one could   
really bother him, expect one person: Will Riker. Wes had harbored an   
infatuation for the man ever since he first arrived on the Enterprise   
years ago. That crush had become something of an obsession to him as of   
late to the point that he'd almost been tempted to strike the little   
trollop who'd approached them earlier.

All the self-loathing he had felt, he focused into the game. Every   
hit he made was a blow against his opponent. Mentally he cursed him with   
every lunge--every snide or teasing reference flowed like water through   
his mind and he struck out repeatedly until the game had ended and, to   
both Riker and Wesley's surprise, the younger man had emerged as the   
victor.

The anger was still there though. It burned with slow acid in the   
pit of his stomach as he began to remove his clothes in front of the   
locker.

*SMACK*

Wesley glared at Riker as he popped him in the ass with a rolled up   
towel, "You played a good game today, kid."

For a moment, Wesley was silent. Riker had always treated him like   
a nuisance, but lately he had made a point of making Wes feel as if he   
was only twelve years old instead of a full fledged cadet in   
Starfleet.He had held his tongue, but this was the final straw. Now, he   
was almost convinced he was putting him down on purpose.

"You know what, Will? I'm getting tired of you calling me a kid all   
of the time."

Will gave him a lopsided grin, and continued to swipe at him with a   
wet towel. "Oh, I'm sorry, *BIG GUY*. Didn't mean to offend you there."

Wes snatched the towel from a surprised Will and threw it across   
the locker room, before turning his back and yanking off his shirt   
angrily. "You know what, Will? Fuck you."

Riker's eyebrow rose to his hairline in surprise before he scowled   
slightly, "Hey, kid, Watch your damn mouth!"

The commander finished undressing before hitting the shower   
controls. Wes glared at him before saying, "What's the matter, Will? You   
can dish it, but you can't take it? Don't be such a pussy."

"That will be enough of that language, Cadet!" Riker snapped.

Wes gave the older man a scathing look as steaming hot water rushed   
done his rigid form, "You know what? I'm so fucking sick of everyone   
treating me like a ten year old around here!" the last of his diatribe   
was spoken in a near shout.

Will rounded on the younger man and laid a heavy hand on his   
shoulder, "What the hell is the matter with you? One minute we're   
playing hoverball and the next you're screaming and throwing a damn   
fit!"

Wesley scowled for a moment before looking up with a face full of   
anger and pain, "Tell the truth, you really don't like me, do you?"

"What?" Riker scoffed and shut off the jets walking toward his   
locker, "Kid--I think you're losing it."

"Kid!" Wes said, his jaw clenching as he too slammed his hand on   
the jet controls, "I'm a joke here--a fucking charity case!"

Riker gave him a steady look as he pointed a warning finger in his   
direction, "I told you to watch that mouth Cadet--one more remark and   
I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Wes glowered at him silently and scrubbed at his wet hair turning   
his back toward his companion, "Whatever."

"What the hell is your problem?" Riker asked his patience at an   
end.

Young Crusher's sharp features appeared ruddy for a moment as he   
began to speak but then he appeared uncertain as he again fell into a   
silent rage.

Riker scratched at the coarse hair of his beard for a moment, "Is   
it a girl?" his face brightened, "I know--it's that little blonde..."

Wesley gave him a disgusted look as he began to pull on his   
underwear, "No, it's not a girl," he sneered then said in a softer tone,   
"Not even close."

"What? Bad grades? Acne?" Riker snorted, "Can't be all that bad."

"I'm eighteen Will," Wes said coldly, "I don't spend my days   
contemplating tits and ass or the latest zit cream. Believe it or not,   
*some* of us aren't completely self-involved."

Somehow, Riker had the feeling that he had just been insulted,   
"Sorry, pal--I guess the rest of us haven't achieved the worldly self   
knowledge that comes with the ability to get legally sloshed and drive a   
shuttlecraft unsupervised."

"Funny." Wes said derisively as he tugged on his trousers and   
reached for his shirt.

Riker reached out and grasped his hand firmly, "Talk to me--what's   
going on?" a shadow crossed the older man's features, "You're not doing   
drugs, are you?"

"No!" Wes burst out with a snort, "Hell no--I'm clean."

"Look kid--" Will held his hands up defensively,   
"Sorry--*Wesley*--this isn't Picard or your mom here. If you have   
something to say then just say it. I'm not going to lay a lecture on you   
if that's what you're afraid of."

"Look, don't even bother," Wes shrugged on his shirt and stood up,   
"I'll see you around."

Riker stood up quickly and pulled the younger man around so he   
could look him in the face, "Wesley--wait..."

Wesley turned around and looked into the other man's dark eyes. His   
chest was still bare and damp and he swallowed reflexively at the sight   
of the corded and tensed muscles. His inhaled the spicy and fashionable   
cologne the man always wore and felt himself grow hard under the rough   
Starfleet issue trousers. 

At first Will appeared confused, then as he took in the gradual   
softening of the young man's features and the heat in his gaze he   
realized at last what had been causing the sudden flashes of temper. He   
released him and stepped back, "Oh. Oh, uh--o-kay." He reached into the   
locker for his pants and turned his back in embarrassed silence.

Wesley felt like running and crawling under the first rock he   
found, but the need to punish himself by holding his ground proved to be   
far greater a pull, "Oh? That's it?" he laughed self-mockingly, "Find   
out the CMO's son is a raging queer and you just respond with 'oh'?"

Will blanched for a moment as he looked up at the other man,   
"Listen--I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that..."

Wesley appeared suddenly defeated as he turned and left the room   
silently.

"Kid-Wesley, wait!" Riker shrugged on his shirt and grabbed his   
shoes and gym bag as he ran towards the lift, slamming his hand on the   
button to prevent the door from closing. As he stumbled in, he cursed as   
he stubbed his toe, "Shit! Ow," he looked up into Wes's devastated   
countenance, "dammit! What do you want me to say?"

"Conversation's over Will--drop it." Wesley replied stubbornly.

Riker's jaw clenched in anger as he suddenly called out,   
"Computer--override turbolift alarm--halt," he then looked over at his   
companion, "Either you talk to me or we'll be stuck here until they send   
a search party after us."

"What do you want from me?" Wesley asked impatiently.

"I think that should be my line--why come to me with this?" Riker   
asked, his expression betraying nothing as he folded his arms and leaned   
against the doors as though he had all the time in the world.

Wes opened then closed his mouth before lowering his eyes and   
staring at the floor, "I--I don't know--look! Let's just...forget about   
it, okay?"

"Wrong. We're not 'forgetting' anything." Will shook his head   
decisively.

"I..." Wes looked up and suddenly realized how close their bodies   
had become. Riker's mouth was just scant inches from his own and before   
he could stop himself he placed a quick but passionate kiss on his lips   
causing the other man to jump back in alarm. Wesley felt himself grow   
cold as he took in the other man's expression, "God! I--just...shit."   
stupid-stupid-stupid...

Riker touched his fingers to his mouth and croaked out, "Wes--look,   
this can't happen, man. I--" he eyes appeared pained, "I'm sorry."

I just want to die, Wesley berated himself silently, "Let's just   
go, okay? I don't need your apologies or advice, I just want to go   
home."

Riker again approached Wesley, "No man--wait!" he took a breath   
before continuing, "It's not that I...look, it's not that you aren't   
attractive, kid, but..."

Wesley snorted self loathingly, "But you're straight and I'm not   
your type."

"Wrong," Riker said softly as he placed his fingers under the   
younger man's chin forcing him to look into meltingly brown eyes, "It's   
not that I wouldn't want to make love with you Wes--the truth is that I   
do find you very, very attractive."

"Really?" Wes felt his face grow warm and light as his ears   
suddenly felt as though he had stuffed cotton in them. He couldn't   
believe he was actually hearing this.

A muscle in Riker's jaw clenched as he gazed hungrily at the soft   
and inviting mouth in front of him. Slowly his stroked his thumb across   
the full soft lips and nearly gasped at the sensation of Wesley's hot   
breath caressing the sensitive fingertip, "Wesley..."

"Please?" Wes look up at him with shimmering eyes, begging for his   
touch.

"Wes--" he dropped his hand suddenly, "This--this isn't right."

"Why not?" Wesley almost sobbed in frustration.

"Look kid--I'm too damn old for you!" He sighed and ran a trembling   
hand through his thick hair, "Besides, your mother would castrate me in   
a heart beat if she found out I had taken her son's virginity in a damn   
turbolift."

"I'm not." Wesley said distractedly. At Riker's questioning gaze,   
Wesley answered, "I'm not a virgin. I've been with two other guys," he   
chuckled a bit, "I was even with a girl once," pause, "Didn't much care   
for it though."

Heat flared in Riker's eyes but it was quickly replaced with   
reason, "I'm still too old for you and it would mean my commission if   
I..."

Wesley, sensing the other man's wavering conviction, grew bolder   
and laid a hand on the man's chest causing him to gasp and lean heavily   
against the walls of the turbolift, "Who's going to find out?"

For a split second Wesley could see the heated internal debate   
being waged in Riker's dark eyes before passion won. Swooping down to   
claim the fair haired man's lips Riker muttered, "Who indeed?"

The game had ended and now it was time to celebrate their mutual   
victory.

Lips devoured lips as their tongues duelled passionately. Wasting   
little time, Riker tugged off Wesley's shirt and rubbed the smooth hot   
flesh with his work roughened hands, delighting in his fair smoothness.   
He ran his tongue across the young man's throat and then further down   
where he rounded his nipple playfully and began to worry and tease it   
with his sharp teeth. Such delightful debauchery, indeed.

"Ahh!" Wes sighed as hot flashes of electricity shot toward his   
groin. Every nip and suck make his dick jump with arousal, "D-don't   
tease."

Smiling against the other man's hard torso, Riker continued his   
quest downward toward the hard throbbing cock. He buried his nose in the   
clean, light pubic hair and savoured the coarse softness as it teased   
his whiskered face before licking from the base to the tip and causing   
Wesley to spasm with delight, "Oh God!"

First he tormented him with his hot tongue, then sensing that   
Wesley still had not yet lost control he began to use his teeth to   
achieve his goal. He carefully nibbled the soft crown of the young man's   
cock and pushed his hot, hard tongue into the slickened opening at the   
tip.

Wes began to claw at the metal walls, his hands spasming with the   
need to grab Will's head and push his member deep within the man's   
throat. He continued to fuck him with his tongue as he now began to suck   
rhythmicly. Wes gripped him shoulders and squeezed while Riker reached   
between Wesley's legs and inserted a finger into his clutching ass.

That was as much as the other man could take. Screaming hoarsely,   
he began to pump his hips as wave after wave of pleasure erupted from   
his cock. Riker flushed warmly with pleasure as he drank from the   
incredible young man before him.

Wesley slipped down to the floor in a sweaty heap as Riker gripped   
the back of his head and pulled him close for a deep kiss. The pleasure   
was incredible--far more than Wes had every felt before, "Now what?"

"Well..." Riker grinned against his companion's mouth, "How about   
returning the favor?"

"I have a better idea," he breathed against his lips.

Riker's face grew still with realization, "In a turbolift?"

Wesley chuckled, "You know, I'd almost forgotten...but yeah--I want   
you to."

"Have you ever...?" he allowed the question to hang there for a   
moment.

"Sure--a few times." he admitted as he kissed and lapped at the   
other man's lips, "Mostly been on the giving end, but I've been on the   
receiving side too. You?"

"Not for a very, very long time," Riker admitted unsteadily.

Wes felt a surge of power that reawakened his member. For once *he*   
was in charge. It was most arousing to know that the great Will Riker   
was uncertain about something--anything, "Fuck me." he breathed and was   
awarded with a hard kiss that bruised his lips with it's hunger.

He broke away suddenly, "Lube. Damn..." he began to scrounge   
through his gym bag as Wes fiddled with the fastenings of his trousers,   
rubbing the nice sized 6 inch erection playfully. Riker stopped his   
hands, "Keep that up and it'll be over before we even start." He kissed   
him again before grinning triumphantly at the bottle of massage oil in   
his hand and quickly scanning the indications.

"I thought it'd be bigger," Wes mused as suddenly Riker glared in   
mock anger.

"It's not the size, but how you use it." he quipped kissing him and   
swatting his bare ass to indicate he was to roll over.

"Well, use it then," he sighed as a slick finger eased into the hot   
passage.

"Patience," he rumbled as a second finger joined the first and he   
eased further in.

A third finger was wriggled inside and Wes gasped out in pain and   
pleasure, "Relax kid..." Riker breathed against his neck, his heavy and   
hard cock resting between Wesley's legs as he pumped the fingers in and   
out. He began to rub the base of his spine with his free hand causing   
him to sigh and relax even as sweat dripped down the young man's face   
and dripped onto the floor.

Suddenly, the fingers disappeared, but before he could object Riker   
was pushing his way in slowly causing Wes to gasp and breathe harshly   
through his mouth, "Relax..." Riker said softly as he eased slowly, ever   
so slowly inside.

For a moment they stilled, neither so much as breathed for a moment   
as Wes felt the hairy whiskered sacs of Riker's sex rub up against his   
sensitive ass, "M-more.." he begged.

That was all the encouragement the other man needed. He pumped in   
and out slowly, the pressure of Wesley's tight opening against his   
swollen cock causing him to sweat profusely as he concentrated on   
maintaining his erection and not giving in to his own orgasm. In and   
out, over and over again he drew out the pleasure as Wesley rocked his   
hips against him and moaned in pleasure.

He bent against his back and licked at the sweat pooling there as   
their thrusts against one another grew even more urgent. Reaching under   
his partner, Riker grasped the man's cock and smeared the dripping   
pre-cum over the shaft to lubricate it as he began to pump it to the   
rhythm of his own thrusts.

Suddenly, Wes tensed causing Riker to gasp as the muscles of the   
man's ass tightened with his forthcoming orgasm and finally sending him   
over the edge as well. As both pumped and thrust, riding out wave after   
wave of liquid sensation they collapsed on the floor of the turbolift,   
gasping and breathing heavily.

Wes rolled over toward his lover as Riker's penis softened and   
slipped free. The men kissed tenderly for a long moment as they allowed   
the heat of their bodies to slowly cool. Riker took a deep breath,   
"Disengage lock out. Third level gym."

"What? This wasn't enough for you?" Wes teased, "Now you want   
another round of hoverball?"

"No." Riker nibbled at his lips smiling, "Now I want a shower so   
that we can make it to my quarters without reeking of sex and causing a   
major scandal."

"Then what?" Wes asked hopefully.

"Then, you're going to show me what you've been learning at the   
Academy..." Riker kissed him thoroughly and rubbed his partner's soft   
cock causing him to regain interest.

"And then what?" Wes asked softly.

Riker appeared a bit uncertain for a moment then sighed, "Then, we   
wait and see."

"That's it?" Wes asked a bit crestfallen.

Riker placed small, soft kisses across his face, "No promises, no   
what if's--we'll just wait and see, okay Wes?"

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was better than what he   
had expected. Sometimes you had to take what you could get, "Okay."

They rose from the ground as the lift halted and Will took him into   
his arms kissing him deeply and allowing their hips to grind together.   
"Tell me something kid," Riker asked as he took him by the hand leading   
him to the stalls, "You ever have sex in a shower?"

Riker gasped in surprise as Wes grabbed him by his cock and pushed   
him against the wall with a fierce yet passionate kiss, "Don't call me   
kid."

 

The End.


End file.
